Fairy Tail's got a New Guy!
by Devonnian Metro
Summary: My Fairy Tail OC has arrived in Magnolia in hopes of joining Fairy Tail. Will his dream come true. How will anyone react to his magic type, find out right here! Rated T just in case. I will update every day or two so don't forget to keep checking. Probably going to add ships with the OC. Give ideas for what's next!
1. Welcome to Fairy Tail!

**Hey guys, so this is my first (and probably only) fic so I hope you enjoy it. This will be along the lines of me updating the chapters every so often and it never ending, so make sure you check back frequently! Knowing myself, I'm probably going to post every day or two, who knows! Anyways hope you all enjoy this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. If I did, Nalu would be a thing, Dev would be a real character, and Natsu would have a better secret dragon art.**

 **Here begins my story. The day I joined Fairy Tail... And anything that follows!**

-—-

It was a grand town no doubt... I finally arrived in Magnolia city, home to the world renowned guild of Fairy Tail!

I made sure I was as comfortable as possible for the questioning, after all, interrogation makes me nervous. I was donned in my favorite jeans and a black t-shirt. Given I wear something along these lines everyday, I felt extremely confortable in these for whatever reason. Maybe it was just that I had too much eggnog two days ago (IT WAS CHRISTMAS DON'T ASK!) or just the rush of adrenaline in my veins, but I was sure as day that I would be ready for whatever may ensue.

As I approached the guild hall, I stopped for a moment to take a deep breath, I felt invincible. Nothing was going to go wrong today, not for me!

I continued my March toward the hall and then, I was at the great wooden door. I grabbed one door's handle with one hand and the other door with my open hand. I was hoping to make a dramatic entrance and give a sterling first impression, but fate had other plans.

The door flung open, but not by my hand, or foot, or anyone's limbs for the matter. I was knocked back as a blur of pink, orange, and black flew towards me and sent me flying back. The first man I was meant to meet I suppose. The figure got up, and I backed up a little as I was not used to being hit by anything, I was afraid, but exhilarated at the same time. I quickly got up myself. The figure appeared to be on fire, it turned around slowly to me. I backed away one more step. The flames dispersed and the guy just ran up to me and shook me by my shoulders with a big grin across his goofy face. I believe he said something along the lines of...

"Wow! A visitor! We haven't had someone new come around in a long time! WAIT ARE YOU HERE TO JOIN OUR GUILD! I'M ALL FIRED UP NOW!" He loosened his grip on me as a blonde lady knocked the back of his head.

"Now Natsu, what did we say about harassing the visitors?" She directed her attention to me as she gently pulled Natsu aside. "I'm very sorry about Natsu, he's just excited easily. Anyways, my name's Lucy. You mind telling me yours?"

Still dazed from when Natsu shook me, I shook my own head and looked up at her. I responded, "I don't mind at all no. Nice to meet you Lucy! My name's Devonnian Metro, but just call me Dev." I turned towards Natsu. "Hey Natsu, nice to meet you too, you're my kind of people!"

"Well if you're anything like him then I'm going to go insane! Haha!" Lucy laughed as she opened her eyes to meet mine. She appeared to become a bit flustered and blush when she did so, but I didn't notice in the least. We held our gaze for a few seconds until Natsu decided to break the silence.

"So you here for business or pleasure?" Cocky as he was, always asking questions.

"I guess a little of both!" I chuckled at his witty question before I regained composure and finally gathered the guts to say, "I'm here to join Fairy Tail!"

All the rowdiness in the background stopped as they all turned their heads towards me, staring through the great door. Then... A **massive** uproar of applause sounded throughout the hall. A man, and I emphasize MAN, with white, spiked hair dragged me away from the two I had been talking to and into the hall.

"W-wait! Sir please don't hurt me!" I stuttered as I was spun around to face him.

"He met me with a toothy grin. Don't worry **kid!** Name's Elfman, and you are?"

"Dev." I replied with as few words as possible as I was still out of breath from randomly being dragged away from my conversation.

"Well it's great to meet you Dev! Now on to why I dragged you in here, my older sister does all the questioning for the newbies, but I got one myself... You ready? Are you a real man?" He inquired with a seriousness like no other.

After catching my breath, I responded with, "I am wise, I am smart, I am confident as I am manly, but when you look in my eyes, do YOU see a man."

"Hmmmm..." He met his eyes with mine as if my remark was a challenge. "I see nothing but a man within a toothpick, you are a true man! But really kid, you should eat more often or you'll just vanish." He laughed a little at the quip he just delivered. "Anyways, I should take you to meet my sister, she saw you through the window and had a feeling you would be trying out." He released my sleeve and gestured me to follow him to a bar set up in the room. He lifted me by my shirt and dropped me in a bar stool. "He's all yours Mira. Kid, Mira's gonna be good to you, don't worry. Also, Mira, after the interview get this kid a sandwich or something of the sort, for a man he's got no meat on him." He just walked away after that was done.

Mira gave me a moment to snap out of the daze Elfman just left me in. "Isn't your brother kind of rough around the edges? He seems to think that he's the manliest thing since Shia Lebeouff's 'Just Do It' speech." I looked up finally to see a somewhat visually appealing lady with hair as white as snow on the other side of the counter. Don't get the wrong idea, I didn't like her like that.

"Yes, Elfman can be quite the doozy sometimes!" She replied.

"Preach it to the choir sister!" I had been so busy snapping out of my daze that I hadn't noticed there were other people there. The one sitting next to me had this response. She was rather provocatively dressed and had her own personal whisky barrel. She obviously drunk a lot since she was blushing a little just as all drunks do. I think with this next part it was just the alcohol taking over but who knows. "So hottie you're thinking of joining the guild huh? My name's Cana, you should definitely enter my guild if you know what I mean." She said this rather seductively, but I didn't pick up on this as I haven't had too much social interaction in the past. Looking back on it, it was probably the alcohol.

I redirected my attention to Mira trying to ignore this Cana lady until she came down.

"So, Mira, you had some questions?" I tried to play it cool even though I was about as nervous as a man tied down to railroad tracks.

"Only two, there would've been three, but I already know your name, so just two. First, what are your intentions here, and just for fun I want you to answer in the form of a Haiku, I make all new members answer as a poem do don't freak out. I'm going to make you that sandwich Elfman mentioned earlier, and don't sweat paying for it, I think you're a nice guy so you can just have it." At this point Mira's subconscious was talking for her as she had no clue what she was saying about me bring a 'nice guy' since she had just met me. Her cheeks gained a slight rosy tint that I didn't pick up on, AGAIN. She then darted of to get the food as to avoid me noticing her face gradually becoming redder and redder.

I spent some time thinking about how to answer in a clever way and when she came back she gave me a cheeseburger with fries and asked what my response was.

I answered with this, "What is true meaning, behind any intention, without friends to help."

Mira, being sensitive as she was to poetry, thought this beautiful, even though I had no thought of it being remotely good.

After wiping away one last tear from her eye, she asked her final question... "What... Is... Your favorite color!"

I was perplexed for a moment, but I answered quickly, "Purple."

"It's settled then, just one moment and you will be in Fairy Tail as an official member!" She pulled out a stamp and clicked a purple button on it. I didn't think much of it, but it was magic. "Where do you want your mark?"

I took a moment to ponder where it would look best, out in the distance I heard something, "WAIT DON'T STAMP HIM YET!" You can always count on Natsu to interrupt a train of thought. He stopped behind me and paused a moment to catch a breath as I stared at him dully. He regained composure and declared, "Get it on your arm like me! That's really all I wanted to say, also I love watching the stamping, I get to be the first person to congratulate them afterwards."

At this point, everyone was staring in anticipation as Lucy walked up to me and said," If your going to copy someone copy me, get it on your hand!"

"I'll just compromise ok guys?" I turned to Mira and showed her my forearm. I pointed to the dead center of it. "I'd like it here please!" Mira stamped and it was official.

Everyone began to cheer as Natsu and Lucy yelled in unison, "Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

 **Hey guys! Make sure to tell me what you thought! Ideas for the storyline are requested of you! Ideas for who Dev should be paired with in a relation ship in the story would also be a good idea. Gotta have a little of everything. Compliments and criticism are both accepted with open arms! Thank you all! Make sure you favorite me so you can keep up with what's going on in Dev's universe!**


	2. He LOOKS LIKE He looooooves her!

**Looks like I do know myself pretty well because here I am again! The next day! Posting another chapter! I'm becoming addicted to this and I think I should stop... Nah! I'm going to post another chapter today as well... I HAVE A PROBLEM, DEV GET ON WITH THE STORY**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own blah, Fairy Tail blah, prince of all fan fiction blah, finally a better writer than Hiro, blah! Not really... Forgive me Hiro!**

I was hanging out on the second floor of the guild hall with Lucy as she tried her best too introduce me to each person in the guild indirectly. She thought there was danger in letting me out in a crowd of members right after being inducted. Just so you know, I'm 16 just like most of the other members so no, Lucy was not being a pedophiliac.

"3, 2, 1..." Lucy counted down as if she was expecting something to happen immediately after. To my surprise, it did.

Natsu came flying up to the second floor with his flying blue cat known as 'Happy' as Lucy stated.

"Here we go... Good luck with this Dev." Lucy sighed this in an exasperated tone as Natsu landed before me.

"Alright then Mr. I think purple is a great color. Let's go! Me and you right now! Meet me outside! If you're going to join the strongest team we need to see if you're a strong member!" Natsu seemed determined to have me on his team after I managed to stand up to his hit outside from earlier (chapter 1).

"Alright then hothead, but don't get your hopes too high... I'm not all that strong..." I sighed as I got up and followed him outside.

As it turned out, everyone was already outside waiting for me. I pondered the concept of the strongest team as Natsu had only self declared it and I only knew of Natsu and Lucy being in it, and pink hair plus a keychain don't seem to look all the strong, but I still felt weaker. I mustered up all the courage I could and took stance on my end of the field.

A lady with red hair, armor, and a blue skirt, kicked the door in and ran out to the referee post.

"I, Erza Scarlett shall serve as your referee for the induction match. There are only two rules, don't kill your opponent, and don't damage the hall! Well don't damage it more than it usual!"

"Hey Erza! Glad you could make it to see me kick the friendly purple dinosaur a few times! I really always hated Barney but that's not the point! You ready Dev, don't hold back, you got it! I'm all fired up now!" Natsu took stance on the opposite side.

"FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Natsu charged at me with everything he had. He appeared to take the punch at me, but I didn't flinch. Natsu vanished and reappeared behind me as he took his real punch.

I simply ducked down as I watched Natsu fly off a few feet before hitting the ground and sliding a bit.

I stared at Natsu for a second. He was out cold. I ran up and shook him to see if he was ok, but the second I laid my hand on him, he rolled to face me and slammed his fists together. He was about to use the ever so popular...

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" He shot fire at me in a similar sense that a dragon would. I was hit head on. When the flames dispersed, I was rippling. I vanished... Or maybe so less a clone of me vanished as I slammed down from above. "You better use some magic this time kid... Don't make this boring!"

"YOU WANT TO SEE MY MAGIC SO MUCH! HERE IT COMES!" I took a deep breath as I kept falling down from the vast blue sky at terminal velocity. As I was an inch away from Natsu's face, I yelled out, "COSMIC... DRAGON... ROAR!" I performed an attack similar to Natsu's breath technique, but it was purple, and more like a cloud. There was an explosion. When the smoke cleared I was standing perfectly unscathed before Natsu, who had been hit so hard by my falling speed and breath attack that his eyes were spiraling.

Everyone was whispering to each other as I looked around. "Hey guys? Did I do something wrong?"

Natsu say up and tried to shake his dizziness before asking, "Did you say... Cosmic Dragon?"

"Yeah? What about it, you have similar magic, but with fire dragons right?"

Lucy ran up to me from the crowd and held my arm up since Erza was clearly in too much shock to do it herself. She acted as if this was as normal as it was to me.

"OUR WINNER IS DEV!"

Suddenly, everyone started cheering wildly like they never had before.

"I knew you had it in you! Never look down on yourself again after defeating one of Fairy Tail's strongest wizards, got it!" She slowly brought my arm down. Then, it hit her, "You use Dragonslayer magic if I'm correct?" She took a moment to count on her fingers. "But that means there's eight dragonslayers? I could've sworn there would only be seven, but you know what, that's cool."

"Well looks like you've found your wildcard Dragonslayer here! Also, Lucy, do me a favor and let go of my hand, would you?"

Lucy looked down to see that she had a gentle grasp on my hand. She paused for a second. She suddenly let go, shot her gaze back to me and was blushing violently. "Ha! Sorry, complete mistake on my part!"

Once, again I failed to notice what the blush meant and I just went on. "So... You never introduced me to the Erza person, or that guy that Juvia keeps chasing around. You mind showing me to them?" I inquired as I pointed to each person respectively.

Suddenly, Natsu stood up and darted towards us. "Allow me! If you're going to be on our team with them, then a quick 'hi' is in order!" He looked out to the crowd and shouted, "Hey Erza, Gray! Come meet our new teammate!" It seems the two noticed immediately because they ran up to me and bombarded myself with compliments to my fighting style and questions about how annoying I could be if I tried, from Erza and Gray respectively.

After an extremely long conversation, we got to a finishing point that struck a nerve with me. "Did you have a dragon teach you just like Natsu?" Erza asked hoping she could learn more about dragons and their ways.

"I would rather not talk about him, but if you must know, his name was Astral. Can we change the subject now... All I can say right now is that he left me on 7/7/7, which probably explains why Lucy thought there were only seven dragon slayers. Anyways, it's getting dark out and I still need to find a place to stay the night."

Happy flew in and landed on Natsu's shoulder. "Well I bet Lucy wouldn't mind sharing a room with you if you know what I mean!" The exceed seemed intent on getting on Lucy's nerves.

Lucy's face became about as pink as Natsu's hair as she responded, "I most certainly would mind! I am not ok with sharing a room with someone else!"

"Guys! It's ok really, I mean overall I really don't know what's wrong with sharing a room, but I'll respect your reasons. I never really got to know much about social interaction since Astral raised me in space, don't ask how that works please, I stopped trying to figure that one out a while ago. Anyways, I can just sleep on a bench in the guild, it's no big deal." I got up and walked off to the center of the hall to lay down and try sleep, "Night guys!" I just lay there with my eyes shut.

"Poor guy." Happy sympathized with me "I wish there was something we could do for him. Lucy I know you have boundaries and I was only teasing earlier, but don't you have a spare room or some place in your apparatment for him?" He was intent now, not on annoying Lucy, but making me about as joyful as his name.

"Alright fine, I'll work something out, but don't you go harassing me about this! Got it! All of you!" Lucy gave the four of them the death glare that even Erza can't defy.

Gray, Natsu and Happy all saluted her in fear of what might happen if they did so. "Aye sir! I mean ma'am!" They ran off to go get me.

While they were off, Lucy requested of Erza to teach me about social interaction and emotional symbols tomorrow. Erza was a great teacher and Lucy knew I was a fast learner since I remembered all the members names on my first try. Erza agreed and they called it a night.

Erza went off to who knows where, while I came upstairs with Natsu, Gray and Happy.

"Hey Lucy, thanks for helping me out!" I gave a toothy grin. Said my goodbyes to my new friends and went with Lucy to her house.

"Since you'll have to wait for a while in the morning before the guild hall reopens tomorrow, I thought I would let you know Erza will teach you about interaction with people so you can tell what are emotions are better, that's ok with you right?" She inquired as we both tried balancing on the edge of the street and river trying to walk all the way to Lucy's.

"Th-that would be great! Thanks!" My face became slightly red, but neither of us noticed since the air was scool and the sky was dark outside. Then, we arrived at her place. "Wow! This is huge for an apartment! How did you manage this!"

"I know, it's pretty great, and it only comes down to 70,000 a month!"

"70,000!? That's like... Over 9000 (I'm sorry)! How do you afford this!?"

"Don't tell me you can't make that much a month with magic jobs." She placed her hands on her hips and looked at me.

"Lucy, the truth is that I don't have money, that's that. Once,I do start taking jobs with you guys I'll be able to help pay the rent if you need help. It's the least I can do for your help." I gave her a smile like no other.

"Well I guess you're going to live with guilt if you're here for free, so just feel free to chip in when you want, but don't feel pressure, what you earn is yours and I won't take that from you, plus, it's clear you don't eat. It would be wrong to take THAT from you. Anyways, let's go inside before I freeze to death, ok?"

"Alright then!" When we stepped inside it was like a luxurious suite, but 21 times bigger and grander. "I guess I'll just take the floor?" I said as we stepped into Lucy's room.

"No, there is no way I'm letting that happen! You're going to be comfortable and you're going to like it!" She pulled out one of her keys. "OPEN, GATE IF THE MAIDEN! VIRGO!" Suddenly, a maid with pink hair and chains on her wrists appeared before us.

"Hello princess, do you wish to punish me?" This was Virgo's way of greeting Lucy every time she was summoned.

"I was wondering if you had any furniture from the celestial world I could borrow, preferably a bed? I have a guest staying here for a while and I don't want him to sleep in the floor." Lucy asked this of the pink maiden as kindly as possible as to not make her feel like she was being 'punished'.

"Him?" She turns around to see me and then her eyes shoot wide open. Virgo's face becomes red as a tomato as she stutters to say, "D-D-Dev? I haven't seen you since you visited the celestial world with Astral! May I also add that you've really grown into quite the man. You can punish me any time you need to." This last part was spoken as if she was about to strip down, but she obviously didn't.

I again, didn't pick up on the seductive tone in her voice and responded with quite a casual tone, "Hey Virgo, hope you've been doing well, but can we catch up some other time, right now I'm just really tired."

"As you wish sir." She vanished and reappeared holding a bed ten times her size with one hand. "Where shall I put this princess?"

"Just *yawn* place it across from mine would you?"

"As you command, man stealer- I MEAN PRINCESS!" Luckily, Lucy hadn't noticed Virgo's sly remark because she was too drowsy.

Virgo left the bed where Lucy had asked and then vanished.

"I guess we'd better get dressed for bed." Lucy gave one last yawn before the scream.

I snapped my fingers and my pajamas appeared in my hand. "Part of my magic, I'll explai-*yawn* tomorrow." I placed the clothes on my bed and began to remove my shirt.

Then the scream, "AAAAAAAA!" The shriek was almost ear splitting. "What do you think you're doing?! You can't just strip down in front of a girl and change you clothes!"

"Well Gray does it sometimes. Also, I'm just not used to being around people, so I'm sorry if you were offended in any way." I put my night-time top on and then apologized once again.

"Don't even get me started with Gray. Also, at least you are surprisingly well toned... I'll give it to you, but just... Never do that again!"

"Got it. Anyways I'll just change here, you can have your privacy in the bathroom I guess."

"Alright, I guess I should say good night _now,_ so yeah, good night, and try not to go all stripper like Gray again."

"Yeah, I guess it's good night then." I came close to Lucy and placed a kiss on her cheek. Obviously, she flushed red again, and I didn't have a clue why.

"W-wh-what was that about? I-I didn't know you felt like that about me. So soon at that, you just kissed me!" Lucy was still absolutely flustered.

""What? Haven't you ever watched a movie before? That's how a guy is supposed to say good night to a girl that they're staying with, right?"

"Uhmmm, yeah... Ezra's going to need to do a lot of work with you tomorrow. For now let's just say, it means something else." Lucy walked to the restroom and rubbed the spot I had pecked her.

I changed into the rest of my nightclothes and fell asleep. I was really determined to find out what the thing I did with my mouth actually meant the next day, so the earlier I sleep the sooner I'll find out.

Little did either of us know that Natsu and Happy were watching from a distance.

"He looooooooooves her!" This could be heard the little surf colored cat in the bushes by anyone but us.

 **Hey guys, so I took a suggestion for the shipping obviously. Thanks for the help "Theonewhodies." Don't worry, the whole story won't be like that, but I gotta have a ship for the people who like that kind of thing. Give ideas for the storyline in a comment below and make sure to favorite this story and me so you can keep up with Dev's Universe! Give ideas for writing improvement in general also. GO GRAMMAR NAZIS! Also, if you want me to keep something consistent, tell me. Good night world!**


End file.
